


Something To Live For

by TheCobraOfHell



Series: ANGST the Series [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: Asra, long ago, did not believe in himself. Like so many other magicians, he'd thought he was cursed, a monster, a wreck. Just as he'd lost all hope- they found him, picked him back up, brushed the dust off his clothes- and they did more than just give him food and a home. They gave him something to live for. Genderneutral!Apprentice/Main Character. Asra was once your Apprentice Theory!





	1. We've All Been Through A Lot

He had been ready to give up for a long time. How suitable was it that he found his lowest point in the middle of the desert- in the middle of the most arid, lacking environment in this planet? It had been days since he'd rested properly, and his version of resting properly was laying on something other than dirt and rock, so that wasn't saying much. What did a bed feel like? He could barely remember. What did silk or fleece sheets feel like? No memory of it. 

At night, the desert was cast in a shadow of cold, chilling him more than he'd expected. You'd think a place as arid and hot as the desert would remain that way at night, but of course it didn't. He pulled his scarf tighter, wound it around his neck an extra time, and held his arms tight against him- anything to keep in his own warmth. His own body began betraying him, shaking hard, stumbling, weakened from the cold and an empty stomach. He just wanted to lie down, he just wanted to have a peaceful sleep, he just wanted warmth. 

He just wanted something to live for.

He stumbles and plummets to the ground, making sand settle in a plume. It was even colder in the dirt, making him wince as his fingers dug into it, but he didn't have the energy to even try standing. Instead, he collapses into the nearest surface, although not as cold, it sears pain into him for some reason. He doesn't care- it's just enough. He closes his eyes, if only to rest, and hopes that he doesn't wake up. 

-

Asra slowly comes to and instantly regrets opening his eyes as they meet blinding light. He winces, shading himself with his hand and realized that he wasn't outside anymore. Instead of cracked earth, he lied on a straw mattress, half-covered by a fleece, geometrically patterned blanket. As the desert usually does, he is surrounded by dry, warm air- but the smell. He takes a deep inhale and smells... cinnamon?

_Awake!_

Asra jerks, peering up to see a pair of ruby eyes peering down from the headboard- and he screams, scattering back. The creature doesn't move, at least not quickly, pausing before lowering its head and plopping onto the pillow that Asra's head had once laid upon. A snake? Before Asra can actually investigate any further, a head pops out from the corridor of what might have been the kitchen (or he assumed as much).

"You're awake! Good, I was getting worried..." The person moves, setting a bowl off to the side before approaching. "I found you outside just before dawn- hunched in a cactus. Couldn't have been a good pillow! So I thought I'd bring you inside instead." Ahh- so that was why his back hurt. They sit on the opposite side of the bed as him, holding out a hand so that the serpent can follow up and over their shoulders. "Would you be up to telling me your name?"

Asra pauses, watching the way the serpent coils around their neck, and he briefly wonders if it might strangle them. But no- it merely lies there, presumably resting. "I'm Asra..."

"I'm glad you told me your name- I was this close to calling you cactus-boy..." They joke sweetly, actually dragging a small laugh from his lips. Noticing his apprehension, they nod to the snake. "And this is Faust- she's very nice, won't even bite." The creature seems to perk, perhaps when they say her name, and then relaxes once more. They are silent for a moment, seemingly contemplating something, even tap their chin gently. "She scared you didn't she- but it wasn't from the sight of her. Did you- hear her?"

Asra gulps, heart shuddering as though he'd been caught in a great lie. Well, it essentially was wasn't it? He drew his scarf close again- he had been found out again, hadn't he? Your average person can't just 'hear' a snake talk. He shifted, preparing to run if need be. "Yes- uhm- her moving. Just her moving, nothing more."

They don't seem to believe him in the slightest. Their brow raises and they nibble their bottom lip, as though wondering what to ask next- but, for some reason, they don't seem hostile. In the next moment- they smile. "Alright. I'm making rice pudding- would you like some? You don't look like you've had a good meal in a while."

Asra visibly relaxes and slowly nods. Gods- he would kill for rice pudding. 

Faust slides down from their shoulders, coiling back on the pillow as they depart to the kitchen once more. Although left off the hook for now, Asra can't help but feel that he was being observed, calculated. Surely, having that snake staring at him right then didn't help. He stares back, blinking sheepishly as those red eyes seem to look through him. 

_Lie._

What? Asra narrows his gaze, murmuring harshly to it, "Shut up- stop talking to me. I don't want to hear you." His voice is low enough so his host can't hear him, surely, but he swore that someone could. 

The snake slithers closer, as though trying to observe him, and the only thing he can do is turn away. Of course- that doesn't stop her. The thing coils into his lap, exploring folds of fabric and the crooks of his arms before trailing up and nudging onto his shoulders. A part of him wants to hate it, hate the snake, but she is _just_ exploring and... she is kinda cute. 

By the time his host comes back, bearing two bowls of steaming deliciousness, the snake had ended up wound around one arm and his neck with her head resting in his hair- and he had no idea how it had happened. They laugh softly, grinning ear to ear. "She's taken a liking to you!"

Asra finds his cheeks warming, glancing up once he feels the snake's head lowering down his forehead. "You think so?"

"Certainly!" They sit down, handing him a bowl and spoon. "It means you are trustworthy- among other things."

"Other things?" He wants to ask further, but the smell of sugars and spices coaxes him otherwise, and he instead gobbles up the food he was given. Asra had hoped he wouldn't be so barbaric, but honestly- he couldn't remember a time he ate more than a loaf of bread or sparse fruit let alone a cooked meal. 

And they didn't seem to mind anyway. 

-

"Thank you, for everything."

After telling him their name and finishing the pudding, they had spent the entire day together, consumed with little projects and tasks that Asra tried to assist with. He figured that it was the least he could do after they had provided him a place to stay and food. Hell, they even made dinner for him and baked fresh bread that almost melted in your mouth. He didn't remember a time where bread tasted so good...

But he couldn't stay. As was the life of a magician- nobody wanted you around. Witchcraft they called it, a crime against nature, demonic even- Asra had heard every single one of them. It was all true though. He didn't even have to try and he'd bring destruction just from his fingertips. The fact that he hadn't accidentally set fire to their house was a miracle in itself- so he couldn't be a thorn in their side any longer. 

He pulled his scarf tight around his lower face, helping to cover him up to his nose. They watched from the kitchen corridor, a somewhat saddened and wishful expression cast toward him. He didn't understand why they looked at him like that- he hadn't done anything for them other than accepted their kindness. "I will certainly remember it." 

They didn't say anything, just casting a soft gaze and a wave of their hand. Faust was coiled on their shoulders, giving an equally saddend look. Wow, even the snake? Asra shook his head- he couldn't get attached- and turned away from them, stepping out of the stoned threshold. A few steps out, into the once again cold air that made him shiver in trepidation. Just as he left the casted glow of the candles from their home, he heard it...

_Miss you._

He gave a small, sad laugh. "Yeah, I'll miss you too." Asra turned and gave a small smile- and then realized his mistake. Instead of saddened, their expression was now calmed, happy, knowing- knowing? Asra presses a palm to his mouth, murmuring, "That was..."

"Faust, yes." They step out and towards him, entering the dark of night too. "You can hear her- she said she misses you. It's okay to hear her, you know?"

Asra knows they don't just mean actually hearing her- but what that meant. Hearing animals wasn't a thing that people can do. It wasn't a thing he should be able to do. He gripped the his scarf, tears burning and rippling down his cheeks. This was it, caught again, what were they going to do to him?

Just as his first sob broke him, shook his entire frame, hands were settled on his shoulders and he was brought into a soft embrace. "You don't have to cry- you're okay. You've been through a lot. We've all been through a lot." 

_We?_

They pull back, holding him by the cheeks and cleaning away his tears. "We need to look out for each other. Asra, come inside, rest more, eat more. Regain your strength."

Asra shook his head, trying weakly and ineffectively to pull from their grip. "I can't- you've already done so much for me. I can't bother you anymore, I don't have any way to pay you back for your kindness."

"Don't worry about that. In time, once you regain your strength you can worry about those sorts of things." They tug on his shirt, coaxing him back into the welcoming light of their home. "For now- let's get some sleep."


	2. Perhaps I Didn't Fix It

"Where are we going?"

At dawn, they had gotten up together, cooking a batch of porridge before leaving their hut. Asra had known of their adventure for a good week, he had time to mentally prepare himself, but them having refused to tell him what was happening had, of course, put him on edge. He shook his head, gathering himself as they gave a high-pitched whistle out towards the horizon. No, they knew what they were doing- they were the Master, and they wouldn't lead him astray. 

They turn, giving a cheeky grin. "Vesuvia- have you heard of it?"

Asra nods. "It's a bigger city, right? I haven't been there though." He shuffles and adjusts the bag hanging from his shoulder. Nerves began to eat at him, and they could tell. It was no use hiding it. "Aren't- they don't like mages, do they?"

Their gaze softens and they give a small nod. "In the past it has been that way. I have no doubt that there are still superstitions though. That being said-" They dig a hand into their pocket, pulling out a scroll. They hand it to Asra, and he unrolls it hesitantly. "Many of these were sent out, all over the country, asking for physicians, scientists, and mages. Apparently, the Count has come down with a strange illness and they are hoping to find a cure with any and all help provided." 

Asra looks over the paper, reading exactly what they had said out loud. They were traveling to a large city, with all new people and a strange place- and it was frightening. He shook his head and rolled the scroll back up before handing it to them. He was frightened, but he knew he could trust them. So, he followed their lead as they mounted the furred beast and set off towards the plains. 

-

It was a long journey, taking up their entire day. At dusk, they dismounted and went on foot, past the entrance to the city and following cobblestone paths. Were they to stay at the Count's castle? It seemed rather odd to him, that is, unless, they were intended to take care of him? Asra wasn't sure if he was completely up to such a task. Just as he'd thought they'd be going towards the castle, they pulled him away, down one side street.

"We aren't staying at the castle?"

They shook their head. "Nah- he isn't that hospitable. I have someplace else in mind." It was as though they could feel his apprehension as they moved to grab his hand within their own. That's all it took to make the fear in his chest vanish. It was a feeling that he'd gotten slowly used to, that he cherished- the feeling of being safe. "Here it is."

Just like that, they'd stopped in front of a disheveled building. It was smaller, wooden door a little wobbly but still hanging on the hinges if only barely. He noticed that the building had two stories, although the windows up in the second one were boarded up for some unknown reason. They approached the door, perching on the cobblestone step to press a palm into the wooden frame. A small light shimmered through the grooves, lighting up the entire door before going dim once more- and the door swung open. 

The inside wasn't much better. This place must've once been used as a shop, perhaps a butcher's, due to the numerous shelves and counters. Everything was covered in dust, some piles of wood left haphazardly, and a few rats scurried away once they'd entered. 

Faust made a noise, slithering out from their satchel and peering around curiously. Asra looked back at his Master, wondering what their next move was. He still believed in them, but this place was so...

They tapped their chin, scanning the expanse of the shop before giving a firm nod and coaxing Faust to come out fully. "Alright, here's the plan--" They placed the snake on top of the nearest counter, talking just to her. "Rats can be dangerous- would you hunt them for us? We will be grabbing some supplies at the marketplace nearby to start refurbishing..." Faust gave a nod and slithered down, already getting to work.

They grabbed Asra's hand again, pulling him towards the door once more as they heard the desperate squeaks of Faust's handiwork. "I'm going to teach you a new spell, for locking. It will be important in the city." They rounded him, hands resting over his own and guiding them to press firm against the door. "Imagine it like your pressing a box closed. The moment the sides seal, the entire surface glows- can you see it?"

"Yes..." He blinks, gaze hardening as he feels his palm grow warm with energy. It builds up, slowly, getting hotter and hotter until the energy spat out and the door flashed for the shortest moment before turning back to its wood color. 

"Great!" They clap their hands together, patting Asra's shoulder in congratulation. "We must always remember to lock, there can be criminals out here. Let's head out-"

The marketplace was much more bustling than what Asra had expected or preferred, with the streets littered in people, animals, and the occasional wayward object he couldn't place. He found himself still tightly gripped to them, holding their hand with twined fingers, and it felt a little bit better to him just being guided. The shops they went to were even busier, with the vendors selling fabrics, furnitures, lumbers- and paying attention to what they were selling helped to ease that anxious ball in his gut. But the best part came when they decided to stop and get some food. 

"Wonderful to see you again- ooh, and who is your friend there?" The baker was a jovial looking man, a bit heavier and almost jolly in the curve of his cheeks. The way he captures Asra's hand in a firm shake is filled with a familiarity that one would give a friend- and he can feel himself growing fond of the fellow. They are treated to bread and casual conversation, easily helping to melt away the tension Asra once had. 

The day together came to an end with a successful haul, toting around food, cookware, bundles upon bundles of fabrics, and, of course, bottles for ingredients in the future. The moment they walked in the door, both Asra and the magician had collapsed in a heap of heavy breathing and clattering of random objects. Faust was waiting on the counter top- seemingly pleased with her own hard work. 

They smile fondly and chuckle as they get to their feet. Upon extending a hand, Asra takes it and stands up himself- the harsh movement making his pack jostle and a few things fall out. The two of them laugh again, bending down to pick up the scattered objects, until they find something peculiar. "A compass, hmm?"

"Oh, yeah- it's... it's broken," Asra explains softly as they pick it up. The needle barely moves, only swaying when they tilt the compass to and fro. "It was calling to me a long time ago, I found it out in the middle of the desert so I just took it."

"I can fix it for you," they suddenly offer, holding the compass closer before tapping the glass lightly. "Hmm yes, yes I can fix it alright. Although it might not work as it usually would. Give me a day or so, and I'll have it done in a jiffy."

Asra's smile grows as well as the warmth in his cheeks. "Thank you."

-

The next day was filled with more adventuring and introducing than he would have liked- but Asra wouldn't complain. It was always easier to experience new things with his Master by his side, and so they were. They approached the castle and its courts, were introduced to many of the other scientists and mages invited there, and even met the Countess herself. 

Her name was Nadia, a woman too beautiful and too regal to be summed up along with the writhing coils of Vesuvia's courts- or at least, that's how Master had phrased it. Asra completely believed it, especially after seeing a few of the courtsmen stumbling over drunk and confused. Nadia remained ever composed, even personally guiding the two of them to the library. 

"You are both free to use the knowledge held within at any time- in fact, we insist that you do. Your hard work is always cherished," Nadia had explained both strict yet suave. They both bowed before entering, intent on exploring the tomes within. 

The library was filled to the brim with people already going through scrolls and booklets, but Master didn't seem too disappointed. In fact, they seemed to ignore every person and book in there, immediately going down one aisle and then turning. Asra followed close behind, up until they stalled in front of an illuminated figure. 

"Asra- here is another person I would like to introduce to you-" The being seemed to only then notice them, lifting his head from hunched shoulders and peering with tired eyes back at both of them. "Julian Devorak- very good physician, he once was at the aid of the Count in wartime... and here he is assisting again-"

Julian smirks tiredly, gaze hooded and clearly swaying in lack of sleep. "You flatter me too much, but thank you. I take that you are Asra then? Nice to meet you too-!" The man jerked upward to stand, only banging his own knees into the desk and grimacing as he moved. Wow- he really needed sleep, didn't he? Somehow- his clumsiness makes it easier to talk to him, and Asra found himself scooting closer to successfully shake the doctor's hand. 

They laugh in turn, watching the two interact for a moment before suggesting kindly, "Try to get some sleep, Doc. A rolling stone gathers no moss- as they say."

Julian scratches the back of his neck and nods. "I'll do my best, thanks for the advice." Despite his promise, he plopped back down in his desk and was back to chicken scratching up his current scroll. 

-

"Thank you for introducing me to more people," Asra finds himself murmuring once they reach the shop. It had been a good few days since he met Nadia and Julian, but only now did he think to thank his Master. In that time, they'd made this shop like a home together. It felt right to be next to them, to be at their side and going forward instead of cowering like the many years he had before. 

They smile sweetly back at him, burying a hand into his hair to stroke his soft, curly locks while also scratching his scalp gently. The motion always made him purr, and now was no different. He tilted into it, slowly dozing in their embrace until they suddenly stopped. "I just remembered- I fixed it for you."

Asra sits up along with them, watching expectantly as they shuffle through their pack and pull out the once broken compass. It's glass, once cracked, was new and improved. They gingerly placed it on the bed, watching as the arrow slowly drifted towards North like it should. It made Asra's heart flutter. "Oh- Master, thank you so much..." Asra reached for it, marveling over its shimmering, golden hue, but the moment his fingers touched it the arrow spun out of control. Instead of jerking back, he holds it tighter, more interested in when the arrow finally stops- settling on them. Asra blinks owlishly, tapping on the glass curiously and wondering why it wouldn't point north any longer. 

They stare at him in turn, a small smile on their face. "Well- perhaps I didn't completely fix it after all..."

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt or suggestion? Comment here or message me at my tumblr: tcohs-messenger!


End file.
